


don't let this love die

by sleepingwithgiants



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Angsty-ish?, M/M, Not Very Good (tm), bad ending im horrible at writing endings, cody's sad, it was kinda inspired by that lightly, so does dan, title is from kissing you goodbye - the used, zach wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingwithgiants/pseuds/sleepingwithgiants
Summary: their time ran out. but then again, can't clocks just be reset?





	don't let this love die

the sting of losing a lover is something that cody knew well. although, he definitely didn’t expect to feel it ever again when he started dating maxx. he was completely sure that maxx was the one, he got with him with the thought in his head that he and maxx would be forever. he never thought that a breakup was even a possibility, so he never considered the band being torn apart by it. but his perfect bubble had been popped by maxx announcing that he no longer wanted to be with him.

it had started with a simple question. 

it had begun to crumble before cody’s eyes with another simple question.

“cody, can we talk?”

cody had turned to look at maxx at the sound of his voice. “yeah, of course.” it had been a cliche rainy day on which cody had decided to take mateo for a walk at the exact wrong time. 

maxx had guided him to a nearby bench and sat down. he had gestured for cody to join him. “i think we should go our separate ways.”

“what? you came out here to tell me that you’re not gonna walk the same way as me?” cody had foolishly asked, completely misinterpreting the statement.

“no,” maxx had said, in a similar tone to one you would use to explain something to a child, “i don’t think we’re working out. i think we should break up.”

“oh. right. yeah,” cody had replied, barely seconds away from breaking into tears, anger and sadness and hurt bubbling up in his chest, “break up. yeah.”

cody had stood up and left, not giving maxx any more time to speak, he was sure that if he stayed he would’ve broken down. he had walked his dog in silence, keeping his eyes on the ground and biting his lip to prevent the tears from spilling over. 

cody didn’t return to the house for hours, he had wasted his time in parks and shops, anything to distract himself from maxx. cody had been torn between being angry at maxx or sad because he had lost maxx. he had decided to be sad, because he had lost the love of his life. he left the anger for later.

when cody finally arrived home, he let mateo off of his leash and immediately stormed to his room, slamming his door like a moody teenager. he had sat in his room, allowing the tears to flow freely, before he stopped crying and became angrier. 

maxx had told cody that he loved him less than an hour before he broke up with cody. 

cody was angry at maxx for lying to him. he was also left wondering how long that maxx’s ‘i love you’s’ had been lies, which let in the sneaking suspicion that maxx had never loved him, that he had been lying for the whole relationship and that he was just using cody.

cody had quickly spiralled downwards, losing himself in anger and sadness and hurt, until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. zach had walked in without invitation and sat down on cody’s bed, looking at him expectantly. cody had immediately begun pouring out his feelings to zach, telling him how betrayed he felt, how hurt he was, how angry he was, and how he would do anything under the sun to get maxx back. 

zach had just listened, nodding and humming in agreement every so often to show cody that he was listening, and that he cared. he only spoke when cody told him that he wanted maxx back. “you deserve better, cody. look at how much you’re hurting because of him right now.”

“i’m only hurting because i loved him. and because he’s worth it.” cody had replied tearfully, choking on his words and stuttering throughout the whole time he spoke.

“nobody’s worth this much pain. i’ve seen you go through other breakups. this has affected you the most. it’s gonna take time to heal and all, but you need to move on from maxx.”

cody had responded in barely a whisper. “you know i can’t do that, zach.”

zach had only nodded, squeezed cody’s shoulder comfortingly and left. cody was alone again, a feeling he knew he was going to have to get used to. cody felt somewhat lost. no matter what he tried to do to distract himself, he still had a feeling in his chest, as if there was nothing within his ribcage. he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't think of any ways to feel whole again. so he lay in bed, staring intently at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

it never did, and cody was forced out of his bedroom by an over-enthusiastic (or so cody thought) zach, who led him downstairs for breakfast. cody quickly got cereal and ate it in a hurry, desperate to avoid maxx, or just human contact in general. after he put his bowl in the dishwasher, he scampered upstairs and locked himself in his room, prepared for another day of moping and feeling sorry for himself.

and so it went for almost a month, cody would eat meals and then hide in his room, avoiding face-to-face contact and only talking to other humans via social media. maxx couldn't get him there, so he was safe from more pain. he was quite content with living his life as a hermit when zach and dan burst into his room and made him come downstairs, and made him engage in a conversation.

cody was hesitant at first, he’d lead himself to believe that people in real life just wanted to see him hurt, and that he was only safe behind a screen, but after a few minutes he realised how much he’d missed his friends, and how bad he’d been getting, shut up in his room alone. but deep down he still wanted to stay in his room and be sad. he still missed maxx, and nothing would change that. he was still convinced that maxx was his soulmate. 

so he made the decision to talk to him, and decided that it was worth a try to eventually win him back. he couldn't give up on maxx, he knew he would always love him, no matter what.

and he talked to maxx. they talked and talked and talked, over days and weeks and months. and cody was right, it was worth a shot. it was like the first time, he and maxx grew closer and closer and fell for each other all over again. 

cody trusted maxx, and maxx had sworn to never hurt him again. after all, they were meant to be together.


End file.
